Sibling Love
by coolchic79260
Summary: Carrie has been in love with her brother for so long but will she finally be with him and what happens when someone Stalks her at the sametime will she ever tell her brother that she loves him Sting/Oc Don't like Incest Don't read


Disclaimer: If I owned TNA AJ and Sting would be faces again but sadly I don't

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another one shot_

_AJ Muse: What is it this time I'm not in the mood for Slash_

_Me: Its not its Incest_

_Sting Muse: Incest? Carrie I thought you......_

_Me: This was Stuck in my head forever and I had to write it down ok its a one shot_

_Sting Muse: Ok but who is going to be the person in it becides your Oc_

_Me: You_

_Sting Muse: What?_

_Me: Enjoy guys and by the way this is Incest don't like incest don't read and this has a Lemon in it too_

It was Monday which meant another Live Impact not that Carrie minded but she thought it was too soon to go against Raw despite it being bad lately but nothing was going to stop Hogan from doing whatever he wanted even though Carrie thought he was just using TNA to make himself a bigger star

"_TNA was and will be better when Allen and My brother are the faces of the company and not Hogan." _Carrie thought then she started thinking about her brother the one man that she was in love with but could never be with all because they were blood related well half blood related and he was way older than her but she didn't care

"Hey Carrie looking good." Said Desmond as he walked by her

"Fuck you." Said Carrie

"I would be glad to." Said Desmond

"I'm surprised so many girls want you." Said Carrie as she walked by the vending machine and got a flavored water

"And I'm looking at one right now." Said Desmond

"Look Desmond I would not touch you with a 50ft pole got it?" Carrie asked

"You don't understand me Carrie you will go out with me." Said Desmond

"Like you can do anything about it." Said Carrie

"Who is going to stop me from getting what I want?" Desmond asked then he felt a hand on his shoulder

"I am." Said Steve

"Look this is between me and your hot sister ok now how about you leave us alone." Said Desmond

"_How dare he talk about Carrie like that in front of me." _Steve thought as he put his bat against Desmond's throat "If I see you around Carrie ever again you better hope I'm in a better mood than I am right now." He growled and Desmond ran away

"Thanks Steve but you didn't have to scare him off." Said Carrie as she took a drink of water

"I was just looking out for my little sister." Said Steve

"I'm fine as long as he leaves me alone." Said Carrie as she walked over to him

"He better or I will murder him." Said Steve

"Well what if I did go out with him?" Carrie asked

"First off I would not let you second he would be dead." Said Steve

"You say that about all the guys I like and or date." Said Carrie

"Wait you like that man whore?" Steve asked

"No but you know what I mean right?" Carrie asked

"I just don't want anyone hurting you." Said Steve "Unlike your other brothers I love you more."

"Awww you're a sweet big brother." Said Carrie. As she hugged Steve

"_Carrie I love you more than you will ever know." _Steve thought as he returned the hug

"Hey what's going on?" Jeff asked as he RVD walked over by them "Carrie I love Matt too but please no brother sister PDA"

"Ok Nero." Said Carrie as she broke apart from Steve "So why are you guys here?"

"Hulk wants to talk to us about tonight." Said Rob and Carrie started tensing up

"Tell him I'll be there in a few." Said Carrie trying not to be rude

"Alright see you there." Said Jeff as he and RVD walked away

"Carrie are you ok?" Asked Steve

"No I'm not." Said Carrie "It makes me sick that he is using this company to make his ego bigger I mean TNA was fine without him but I got to admit he did put TNA on the map but besides that he's using this company."

"Carrie I understand how you feel but there's nothing you can do. Said Steve

"I know and it makes me sick to know I can't do anything about it." Said Carrie "I mean in the last two months he changed my friend into Flair Jr, Made you heel which you heel is a very bad idea, and hired his friends who should be in a retirement home."

"Look Carrie like I said…."

"There's nothing I can do I get that." Said Carrie and Steve hugged her again

"Carrie don't worry about what Hogan does all your friends are still the same I'm still the same." Said Steve

"Your right thanks bro." Said Carrie "Hogan may be able to change the company but he will never change the people in the company."

"Bingo." Said Steve

"Well wish me luck need me I'll be in the dragons den." Said Carrie

"Ok." Said Steve as Carrie walked away but what they didn't know was that someone was listening in on what they said

"So the Princess hates Hogan huh?" Desmond asked himself "With this she is sure to go out with me now."

"Sorry I'm late." Said Carrie trying to be nice

"What were you doing?" Asked Hulk

"Talking to my brother why?" Carrie asked still trying to be nice

"Well hurry up next time." Said Hulk

"_Humph he takes his sweet time talking to Brooke so I can take all the time in the world talking to Steve." _Thought Carrie "Sorry it was family business."

"It's ok sorry I went hard on you." Said Hulk

"_Wow him apologizing that's a first." _Thought Carrie "its ok you just didn't know."

"Ok now to tonight's business Carrie I want you to watch Jeff's back tonight when he faces Allen got it?" Hulk asked

"Got it want me to come out when they have their Promo?" Asked Carrie

"If you want I'm letting the top guys say what they want and you're the top Knockout so sure." Said Hulk

"Thank you Hulk." Said Carrie

"You're welcome Carrie now if anything else you three are free to go." Said Hulk and they left

"Hey Dawn why do you want to go out there darning my promo with Allen?" Jeff asked calling Carrie by her middle name

"Well Nero." Said Carrie doing the same thing "When Allen turned heel me and him decided that we try to get to each other with our insults towards each other like a fun game."

"Oh ok who is winning so far?" Asked Jeff

"Well if you watched us we're tied." Said Carrie

"How can anyone tie with you Carrie?" Asked Rob

"I don't know but he is worthy of being my rival." Said Carrie

"I thought you told me no one can be your rival." Said Allen as he walked over to them

"Well your different you actually don't get hurt by my insults so easy and you come up with good comebacks." Said Carrie

"Wow I feel honored." Laughed Allen

"Well get ready for tonight." Said Carrie

"Don't worry I will." Said Allen as he walked off

"I better get ready for tonight catch you guys later." Said Carrie as she went to her locker room but Desmond stopped her

"Hello Carrie." Said Desmond

"Hello ass now get out of my way." Said Carrie as she tried to get Desmond out of her way but didn't work

"I have a note for you." Said Desmond

"Don't want it." Said Carrie but Desmond forced it in Carrie's hands

"I think you do." Said Desmond and he walked off

"Dumbass." Said Carrie to herself as she went back to her locker room and laid on the couch since she was top Knockout she had her own locker room like the top guys but all the Knockouts but Lisa, Angel and Christy hated her for that she was about to fall asleep until there was a Knock on the door

"If you're not someone who hates me or someone I hate come in." Said Carrie with her eyes closed

"Good thing you don't hate me then." Said Steve as he walked in

"I could never hate you you're my brother." Said Carrie

"Are you just saying that just because I'm your brother?" Asked Steve as he sat down

"No even if you weren't my brother I could never hate you." Said Carrie _"And if you weren't my brother then I could be with you." _She thought

"I could never hate you sis even if you weren't my sister." Said Steve _"And if you weren't my sister then I could be with you." _He thought

"Like I said you're a sweet big brother." Said Carrie

"Hey Carrie what's that note?" Steve asked

"Oh Desmond gave that to me." Said Carrie

"I thought I told him to stay away from you." Said Steve

"Well he won't listen." Said Carrie

"He better." Said Steve "Or I'll Murder him."

"Don't murder him what about the whores who want him." Said Carrie

"Then they'll just have to be sad will they." Said Steve

"Yeah your right." Said Carrie as she picked up the note

"You're going to read that?" Steve asked

"Might as well." Said Carrie as she read the letter "THAT BASTARD!!!!!"

"What does it say?" Steve asked

"I'm going to the bathroom." Said Carrie as she dropped the letter and Steve picked it up

_Carrie  
I overheard you talking shit about Hogan and unless you go out with me I will tell him everything you said about him you may think I have no Evidence against you but your wrong I recorded everything you and your brother said and if you don't go out with me I'll make sure to have both your brother and you fired and don't tell anyone about this letter or I'll go through with what I said got it be ready after the show_

_Love,  
Desmond_

"That Bastard." Said Steve as Carrie walked out of the bathroom "Carrie you are not going out with Desmond tonight I will make damn sure about that."

"But he'll try to get both of us fired." Said Carrie

"Carrie don't worry about it I'll handle it." Said Steve

"But aren't you worried about your job?" Carrie asked and Steve hugged her

"Carrie you're more important than my job." Said Steve "And if it comes down to it I'll make sure you keep yours."

"Let me get fired instead of you." Said Carrie

"Carrie you're not going to make me change my mind?" Said Steve

"Steve you're more popular than I am your peers' love you mine hate me because I get better stuff than them I'm the first one to get tittle shots and management loves me more." Said Carrie

"But you still have friends here." Said Steve "There's Allen, Jeff, Angel, Christy, and Lisa." Said Steve

"But what about Kevin, Sean, and Scott?" Carrie asked

"I'll still see them out of work." Said Steve "You're more important to me than anything Carrie."

"I am?" Carrie asked

"Yeah you are Carrie you may be my sister but I love you more than anything I love you in a forbidden way."

"You do?" Asked Carrie

"Yeah you must think I'm crazy right now that I'm in love with my own sister." Said Steve

"No I don't you might think I'm crazy but I'm in love with my own brother." Said Carrie

"I don't think you're crazy." Said Steve "But what kills me is that I can't be with you."

"Same here." Said Carrie "But I want to so bad but even if we weren't brother and sister and we could be together something else would bother me."

"What is it Carrie?" Asked Steve

"Our age differences." Said Carrie

"What about them?" Asked Steve

"Your 50 and I'm 28 if we weren't brother and sister and if we were together won't people look at us weird?" Carrie asked

"Carrie age is just a number I would love you if you were 10 years younger." Said Steve "And if people say otherwise than they can take it up with my bat."

"Ok." Laughed Carrie but then she got serious "But what if we somehow were with each other and nobody knew about it."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well because…." But Carrie couldn't finish because she turned really red

"We can try." Said Steve hugging Carrie tighter

"We can?" Carrie asked

"Yeah no one doesn't have to know about us unless we tell our friends but I don't think I would be ready yet." Said Steve

"Me either." Said Carrie as she hugged him tighter "I can't believe you want to give us a try so easy I mean I thought you would oppose."

"Honestly I thought you were going to oppose because I thought you would say this is wrong." Said Steve

"It is but I don't care." Said Carrie

"Me either. Said Steve

"Ok what are we going to do about Desmond?" Carrie asked

"I'll take care of him." Said Steve "You get ready for the show tonight."

"Ok love you bro." Said Carrie

"Love you too sis." Said Steve as Carrie went into the bathroom again and Steve got his Cell Phone out and called someone "Allen are you in Desmond's locker room right now?

"_Yeah why do you ask?"_

"Does he have a tape recorder lying around?" Asked Steve

"_Yeah I see it why?" _Asked Allen

"That Bastard is blackmailing Carrie into going out with him and one of our conversations is on there." Said Steve

"_Let me listen just to make sure it is." _Said Allen as he listened to the tape recorder _"Did Carrie say that Hogan is using TNA to make himself a bigger star?"_

"That's the one." Said Steve

"_I'll get rid of it." _Said Allen

"Thanks man I owe you." Said Steve

"_Don't mention it you and Carrie are my friends." _Said Allen

"Talk to you later." Said Steve as he hung up and Carrie got out of the bathroom

"Who was that?" Asked Carrie

"It was Allen I asked him to do a favor." Said Steve as he sat down

"What was it?" Asked Carrie as she sat down next to him and he put his arm around her

"You'll see." Said Steve

"Ok." Said Carrie "Well we have a few hours until the show what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Said Steve "Did you think of anything?"

"Well we could…well you know make out." Said Carrie as she turned red

"Do you really want to?" Steve asked

"Yes." Said Carrie as Steve kissed her and she was shocked for a few but then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss and she was surprised Steve was a good kisser then he licked her bottom lip for entrance and she opened her mouth and his tongue entered her mouth and their tongues fought until his won and it explored her mouth a bit then they slowly broke apart for air

"How was that sis?" Steve asked

"That was…..that was…….wow." Said Carrie "I didn't know you were a good kisser."

"Am I really?" Asked Steve

"One of the best." Said Carrie as she kissed Steve again they were somehow laying down on the couch with Steve on top of her as they continued to make out until there was a knock at the door and they quickly broke apart and Steve got off of her

"Who is it?" Carrie asked

"It's us want to do some girl stuff?" Asked Lisa

"I can't I'm getting ready for tonight and I'm talking family stuff with my brother." Said Carrie

"Ok we'll talk to you later than." Said Angel

"But you're ready for the show why didn't you go with them?" Asked Steve

"Because I was busy." Said Carrie

"I wasn't stopping you from hanging out with your friends." Said Steve

"I know you didn't I just wanted to spend some personal time with my older brother." Said Carrie and Steve kissed her again

"Dude just say it I got you tonight." Said Carrie

"Ok you kind of got me." Said Allen after their promo

"Wow you're never going to admit defeat are you?" Carrie asked

"Nope." Said Allen proudly

"No wonder you're my rival." Said Carrie "And my Best friend."

"So what were you and Steve doing in your locker room?" Asked Allen

"What are you talking about? Carrie asked

"Well I walked by your locker room and I heard you moan and………..Carrie were you?" Asked Allen

"Yes but all we did was kiss I swear." Said Carrie

"But he's your brother." Said Allen

"I know but please don't tell." Begged Carrie

"Carrie calm down I'm not going to tell anyone." Said Allen

"You must think I'm sick." Said Carrie

"No I don't you can't help it that you love your brother like that." Said Allen

"No I can't." Said Carrie

"It's ok with me I won't tell anyone." Said Allen

"Thanks Allen you are a good friend." Said Carrie as she hugged him

"You're a good friend too." Said Allen

"Well I better get ready for tonight." Said Carrie as she started to walk off

"What's up?" Asked Allen

"It's compacted but Desmond is blackmailing me." Said Carrie as she walked off

After the show Carrie was waiting for Desmond she just dressed casually because she really didn't want to go out with him but she had to or she would be fired she was waiting for a few then she saw Desmond.

"Hey Carrie looking good as always." Said Desmond

"Fuck off." Said Carrie

"I can wait for that but until then let's go." Said Desmond

"Sorry Desmond but she is not going anywhere with you." Said Steve as he walked up to them

"I believe she is because I have evidence against her that she was talking bad about Hogan as he got out his tape recorder but saw that there was nothing in it

"Where is the tape?" Asked Desmond

"I have it." Said Allen as he stepped forward and he showed Desmond the tape

"Give me back the tape!" Said Desmond

"Oh don't worry I will." Said Allen as he dropped the tape on the ground and Desmond ran after it but Allen stepped on it

"You bastard!" Said Desmond

"Nah I just don't want my best friend dating a Douche bag." Said Allen

"She will go out with me." Said Desmond as he walked off

"Thanks guys." Said Carrie

"Carrie I told you I won't let you go out with him." Said Steve

"Yeah my best friend deserves better." Said Allen looking at Steve

"Carrie did you tell him?" Asked Steve

"He found out but he won't tell." Said Carrie

"Ok." Said Steve

"I better leave then Jeff thinks he can beat my ass at Halo and I so want to prove him wrong." Said Allen "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Alright good luck man." Said Carrie

"We'll see you tomorrow." Said Steve as Allen walked off

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to go back to the house." Said Steve

"Me too." Said Carrie "But after we get something to eat."

"I agree." Said Steve

After they got something to eat they went back to their house and got ready for bed and Carrie decided to sleep in her brother's room tonight

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here tonight." Said Carrie as she laid down in his bed

"No problem Carrie after all you are my sister." Said Steve as he laid down next to her

"You know since we're at home and no one can interrupt us want to make out some more?" Carrie asked

"Only if you want." Said Steve

"If I didn't want to then why would I ask you?" Asked Carrie

"I have no Idea." Said Steve as he got on top of Carrie and he kissed her passionately and Carrie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back then after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart

"Hey Steve do you want to…..well you know?" Carrie asked as she turned red

"Carrie are you sure you want to?" Asked Steve

"Yeah I'm sure but can you go easy on me?" Asked Carrie as she turned even redder

"Carrie are you a….?"

"Uh huh." Said Carrie as she turned even redder "Please don't hate me."

"Carrie I could never hate you and I don't blame you for not being ready with your ex boyfriends if you weren't ready then you weren't ready." Said Steve

"But I'm ready now." Said Carrie

"Ok I'll be gentle." Said Steve as he kissed Carrie again this time more softly and more passionately then after a few he moved down to her neck placing hot kisses on it causing her to moan then he slipped her night shirt off completely and Carrie blushed a little and covered herself up.

"Carrie you don't have to cover yourself up your beautiful." Said Steve

"You're just saying that." Said Carrie as she blushed

"No I'm not that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Said Steve "That and you're a wonderful person Carrie."

"I am?" Carrie asked

"Of course you are Carrie." Said Steve as he kissed her passionately again then he went down to her neck again then he went down to her breasts where he caressed them and Carrie moaned a bit then he took one nipple in his mouth and teased the other one then he went back to kissing Carrie then they broke apart long enough for Carrie to take Steve's shirt off then they went back to kissing passionately then Steve took off Carrie's night pants and underwear leaving her in nothing as she blushed again

"Carrie do you want to stop?" Asked Steve "I understand if you don't want to do this anymore."

"I'll be fine I just want you." Said Carrie

"Ok Sis." Said Steve as he stuck two fingers inside her womanhood and Carrie moaned little bit then he went faster until Carrie moaned his name and had her first climax of the night "How was that sis?"

"That was amazing." Said Carrie as she pulled down Steve's night pants and boxers and was surprised at how big he was

"Carrie are you ok?" Steve asked

"You're…..you're so big." Said Carrie as she blushed again

"What no I'm not." Said Steve as he blushed

"Yeah you are bro." Said Carrie as she giggled a bit "But that's a good thing."

"I'm glad it is Carrie." Said Steve as he kissed her forehead "If you want me to stop let me know ok Carrie I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do o."

"Ok bro but I want to do this ok." Said Carrie "You could never force me into doing something I don't want to do."

"Ok Sis this is going to hurt a bit but just stay relaxed ok."

"Ok I trust you Steve." Said Carrie

"Ok Carrie." Said Steve as he kissed her passionately then slowly he entered her until he stopped at her barrier then after a minute he broke it then Carrie started crying "Carrie I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Steve I knew it would hurt just stay still for a while ok." Said Carrie as tears came out of her eyes

"Ok Carrie." Said Steve as he kissed her tears then went back to kissing her after a while he started moving deeper inside her until he hit a spot that made her moan

"What was that do it again." Said Carrie

"Anything for you sis." Said Steve as he started moving in and out of her slowly at first then slowly he picked up the pace than soon Carrie screamed and had her climax and Steve soon followed and had his as well then he got out of Carrie then laid down next to her and had her in his arms "So how was that sis?"

"Words can't describe how wonderful I feel right now." Said Carrie

"I feel the same way Carrie." Said Steve

"And you know I thought I would feel weird about this but I don't this feels right." Said Carrie

"You know I feel the same way" Said Steve

"I just one question what if people do find out about us?" Asked Carrie

"Then they will have to consult with my bat if they're not ok with it." Said Steve and Carrie giggled

"And myself." Said Carrie as she snuggled in her brother's chest

"Trust me Carrie I will always be with you." Said Steve

"And I will always be with you." Said Carrie and they were silent for a few

"Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Said Steve as he pulled Carrie towards him

"I love you too Steve." Said Carrie as she fell asleep in his arms and after a few he kissed her forehead then he fell asleep along with Carrie

_Me: So how was that_

_Sting Muse: That wasn't so bad_

_AJ Muse: I liked it._

_Me: I'm glad you guys did_

_AJ and Sting Musi: :D :D_

_Me: Read and review everyone and no flames because it's incest :D_


End file.
